


Sex crack fic

by Anxiety_Induced_Romance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Romance/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Romance
Summary: A crack fic um they are aged up I guess





	Sex crack fic

John walked over to the giant bed where rose was waiting for him naked  
He was also undressed and wanted to fuck her so hard  
BUT THEN all the other trolls and humans came out naked and the decided to have a huge massive orgy.  
Jade humped terezi's leg like a dog, lic king it while everyone else just sorta clashed with their bodies.  
Dave started fucking Karkat who was suckling Johns dick who was eating roses puss that was so moist.  
Equius was fucking nepeta and they were all alone in a corner cause of equius sweaty self .  
Feferi was trying to get eridan to fuck her but he was getting teased by sollux who also had mituna at his mercy.  
Cronus and kankri were fucking right next to Karkat and kankri was suckling porrims tentabuldge. It was so hot and moist and everyone came together then they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
